gain a aunt, lose a father
by minerals towns queen
Summary: can draco malfoy realy cope with out his dad. this story is about how far he's prepared to go to save his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors**

Chapter one – how things where

How did things get like this? I'm so confused. If only I had some one to talk to. I'm draco malfoy, I guess I should tell you what happened.

We where all ways close me, my mother and my father, to my mother I was always her baby, my father always listened to what I had to say, and gave advice. Around them I could be me, not the bully in Hogwarts. At the Christmas of my 5th year at Hogwarts, I met my aunt bellatrix, my mother's sister. She seemed cool a death eater like my father. Told me stories about Azkaban, she seemed happy to have spent that long looked up. She was loyal to her master, a part of me wanted to be like her. Powerful, strong minded, there isn't a curse or poison that she doesn't now, good at divination.

Months later while I was at Hogwarts, my father was locked up in Azkaban. I blame that potter if he'd of just handed, that prophecy over dad would still be here. Voldermort chose me to do a mission; at Hogwarts I failed snape killed him. Aunt bellatrix made every death eater say I did it. Now I'm famous for killing Dumbledore, with suits me fine. Famous for doing nothing, plus having a aunt who most death eaters are scared of. Of course I had to leave Hogwarts; I've spent a lot of time with my mother. I miss my father, I asked bellatrix how she escaped and she didn't tell me. She went all quiet; like it was the one thing she was afraid of. I don't speak about father to my mother, it upsets her to much. Voldermort doesn't ask me to do missions that much. So I have a lot of free time to catch up on more important things.

But the one downside is I haven't seen Pansy Parkinson in a while, maybe I'll see her one day. Till then I'll have to manage without her.

Bellatrix took me on a mission, it was good to see the side of her most wizards and witches fear. None of the other death eaters mentioned my father, have they really forgot him?. So what if he failed to get the prophecy, so what if he got rid of the diary containing voldermorts 16 year old form. Every one makes mistakes, I wish he was here. To guide me, I need his help now more than ever. I'll explain more about that later.

Ok back to the present, at the moment I'm at some house keeping watch. Bellatrix is inside with some other death eaters, I don't know there names. I'm wondering why voldermort chose me, why didn't he break my father out of Azkaban. My father was one of the most loyal, along with aunt bellatrix and many others who I've never met. "Hey draco stop day dreaming we are going" I looked round its aunt bellatrix. "I'm not day dreaming I'm thinking" I replyed. She walked over to me "whatever we better get you home before narcissa starts worrying" said bellatrix. Mother always worried about me. I'd learned how to apperate so we apperated back to my home. Mother hugged me as normal. "My baby you're not hurt are you" said narcissa. Bellatrix smiled "cissy he's fine he won't be if you cuddle him that tight" she said. Mother let go of me, she smiled "you look just like your father" she said. She began to cry I put my arms around her, I lead her to her's and fathers room. She sat down "my baby draco what am I going to do?" she said, whilst drying her eyes. What could I say to her, I just smiled at her. "Good night mother" I said, I walked out of the room. I wonder how she's really feeling inside. I know she misses father, I do to. I'll go to bed maybe a good nights sleep will clear my mind.

**What do you think? Please review, but please don't flame to much I hope this is a good story **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – the book

A good night's sleep didn't help me; I had a dream of my father. Is that strange dreaming about your father?. I remember when I was a child he always was there for me. My earliest memory was when I was 5 I think about it when I need guidance.

"Father, I fell off my broom" I said. He picked me up sat me on his knee and said "son you keep on trying remember you're a malfoy we never give up". I don't know why I remember that, it was the first advice he ever gave me. My mother must be cooking; it smells like she's baking a cake. Father always I liked mothers cooking. I have to talk to her any way.

She's cooking all right; as usual aunt bellatrix is sat at the kitchen table eating chocolates. "Oh draco are you hungry" said narcissa. "Yes mother" I said. I sat down at the table. Mother made me my favourite breakfast a fry up. I wanted to know about where father was, this was the only chance I'll get. "bellatrix do you know where father would be" I blurted out. Bellatrix puts down a chocolate; this is crazy bellatrix not eating chocolate. "I have no idea" she snapped. Mother didn't say anything, she sits down next to me, places her hand on my shoulder. "Its ok baby draco I know you miss him he'll be fine" said narcissa. Why didn't she say fathers name, how come every one acts like nothing has happened. I need to get out of this place, I need advice I need… father. There is away I could find him but it's dangerous. Under the drawing room there is a hidden chamber, father used to use it to hide dark arts stuff. Maybe there is some thing left, something I could use. I'll go in tonight when mother is asleep. "Oi draco are you going deaf". I looked up its bellatrix, "no I'm not" I snapped. Bellatrix rolls her eyes; she's been staying here a lot kind of annoying really. She treats me like a baby, when ever I ask her to stop. She says "when you get married and have a kid then I'll treat you like an adult". Which will probably be never I might if I ever see pansy again. She's a great girl; I always hoped to be like my parents. They've never been with anyone else they fell in love at Hogwarts. My mother told me all about it, my father proposed to her after taking her out for dinner.

That night 

Right I'm in the chamber, there isn't much around. Wait there's a book it says, the hidden place. What the f… does that mean, why did father keep that. I open it, it says:

There's a tunnel to the hidden place, in the ministry of magic. On the 8th floor behind the tapestry of the hippogriff

What did that mean? Why would he need that? Well there's only one way to find out I'll have to go there. Tomorrow and find out for myself.

**I'm sorry about this chapter being short I'll post a new chapter soon **


End file.
